FFVIII Fatali Complex
by wais101
Summary: After the fall of Ultimcia, the world is still recovering in the aftermath. But just as peace is fully restored,strange forces that are after our heroes seem to connect to Galbadia and an ancient mythology that may in fact end the world as we know it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is like my first actually fanfic in which im finally making a sequel to the ff8 series

So be sure to comment and please leave feedback and probably soem suggestions

I would really appreciate it =D

Anyways Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Drifted Apart

**Esthar - Presidential Palace 2:00 AM**

"Damn it Odine, this is not what you were ordered to do!" The screams of the Esthar's leader ripped through the walls and secured doors of the luxurious architect. Never have Laguna's men ever seen such anger in his eyes. "Answer me Odine!" Laguna shouted once again.

" It vas a mere 'power boost' Mr. Loire. It vas just a smell experiment to see vether her powerz have reached a limit" said Odine. Though trying his best to defend himself,Dr. Odine was quite shocked too see Laguna's reaction to all that he has done.

Laguna was still not satisfied with his explanation as he got off from his desk. "You listen to me Odine, you were ordered to keep her powers in tact NOT experiment on them!" said Laguna "She is not a toy that you can play around with for your own personal gain!"

Out of nowhere, the mad scientist began to form a smirk " But don't you know ze potential of this girl's power? after all vy would ou bring a sorceress to esthar unless it vasn't for power?"

"I did this to protect her damn it!" Laguna defended himself knowing that Dr. Odine was just trying to play his little tricks on him. "Now listen to me, the meeting is in two days and you obviously cannot be trusted, therefore, I'm having Kiros and Ward watch over you for these few days." Laguna had finally calmed himself down as he sat back down in front of his desk. "If you even try to use her powers like that again, I will send you to the ruins of Centra plains."

Odine's eyes grew wide in shock to that threat "How dare you even-" but before he could finish that remark, his assistant cut him off " Rest assured Mr. President, It will not happen again." Laguna nodded in response.

As Odine and his assistant were about to leave, one of Laguna's men asked "Mr. President , should we inform Balmb Garden of this meeting". Laguna showed a very confused expression which then had changed to shock.

"AH CRAP! That was supposed to be about a week ago." said Laguna; his head facing the ceiling while slapping his forehead. "Oh boy, my son sure is gonna kill me eh?" said Laguna, who gave out an embarrassed smile to the soldiers who were quite surprised at his sudden mood change.

Somewhere in another part of the Presidential Palace, a dark haired girl was sitting on her bed just looking out her window. As she was gazing at the incredible city of Esthar, all she could think of was her knight. Before she went off to sleep, she gave herself a warm smile as she held her two rings tightly knowing that she would soon be home.

**Balamb Garden – Headmaster's Office 5:00 PM**

There had never seemed to be any peace and quiet for the headmaster of Garden who was at the brink of retirement. Whether he was involved with the arguments between leaders, civilian complaints about the monsters in the island, or just the boring life of being stuck in an office. With nothing to do but paper work along with the occasional phone calls, all the headmaster could possibly do is stay in his office in case anything was to come up. Balamb Garden seemed to have lost its spark after the war was over.

Suddenly the doors to his office were opened revealing a young woman with short black hair named Xu who seemed to have a very happy yet surprised look on her face.

" Sir, President Loire has sent a message" Said Xu.

Cid gave quite the confused look at Xu wondering what could the message be about until Xu explained to him "It's about Rinoa" as she said with a smile forming on her face.

Cid confusion had turned to joy as he ordered Xu "Quick get Squall and the others!"

Xu nodded and quickly left the office with no hesitation.

Balamb Garden- Training Centre

Inside the Training Centre, a prehistoric monster could be seen, ready to charge at any moment. With its eyes turning crimson red and its jaw gradually opening it and charged at the first target it laid it's eyes on. And its target was a very unfortunate martial artist.

"Crap, crap, crap ,CRAP!" said Zell; trying his best to avoid being torn to shreds by the blood crazed T-Rex. But once he had dodged its deadly jaws, he was pushed against the fence by its powerful tail that acted like a giant whip.

The T-Rex charged once more, but to Zell's advantage, he was able to quickly dodge the T-Rex's attack which ended up ramming it's head against the hard fence. The impact had caused the prehistoric beast to go berserk and concentrate all its attacks on Zell.

"Um a little help here?!"

Just across the battlefield a young instructor who went by the name of Quistis Trepe was preparing herself for the next move. She acknowledged her allies plead of assistance as she brushed a strand of her hair away, beginning to cast her magic. Concentrating with body and mind a light blue ball of energy formed on the palm of her hand as she called upon the name of the spell "Blizzaga!"

Soon an icy mist was formed around the T-Rex as a trail of ice formed around its legs and gradually spreading through its entire body, causing it to freeze in its current position. In a matter of seconds the beast was a mere ice statue.

"NOW ZELL!" Quistis yelled out to her ally.

Zell gave out a grin as he quickly jumped in the air ready to strike a deadly kick to the T-Rex's head. The attack cause serious damage, but unfortunately was not to knock out the enemy. Soon enough the T-Rex was back on its feet. It almost seemed like the more damage it was taking in, the faster and aggressive it got.

"Damn it, this will never end!" the man scowled at its endurance.

The beast soon charged at the two with all its might; moving at a faster pace by the second. Zell was ready for a drop kick attack when he stopped to hear Quisits call out "You're up, Commander'"

As Zell looked back, all he could see was a man all dressed in black, holding one of the most powerful weapons in Balamb Garden, the Gunblade. The blade swiftly pierced the T-Rex's chest like knife through butter. The battle was over.

The man turned, walking towards his allies with his usual blank facial expression "Please do me a favour and stop calling me Commander"

Quistis merely giggled at the response while Zell stood up and saluted to the Commander of Garden in a dopey fashion "Ay Ay, Mr . Leonhart"

The man let out a low chuckle at Zell's goofy behaviour "Alright time to head back,"

It was not long before Zell popped out the question "umm guys?...are we out of shape?"

Squall merely rolled his eyes at his question, leaving Quistis to answer " Don't worry Zell you should probably know these things get stronger by the hour."

She soon went on "Consider this like a ...SeeD workout"

Zell soon sighed in relief at the instructor's explanation. It seemed as if his worst nightmare was to be out of shape and not ready for any possible battle.

As they had left the training centre, they soon stopped as they heard a familiar voice calling out their names "ZELL,QUISTIS SQUALL."

It wasn't long before they realized it was Xu who was running as fast as she could to get to them. As she finally reached, she quickly brought out the letter that Laguna had sent.

"It's about Rinoa"

Ok so i know its kind of confusing and a mess but I'll fix it later on

It's just that i hate doing first chapters cause i just wanna skip to the climax XD

Anyways as for the time and setting thing, i think im only doing that for certain chapters. Oh btw in ciae your wondering why there r different times when is withed o balamb garden well the answer my friends is TIME CHANGE :D

LoL

Anyways be sure to comment on my first chappie


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya everyone i hope you lked my sneak peek chapter 1 ofmy ff8 series sequel. I'm trying ot find more time to actually work on it. Though one thing is for sure, i AM gonna finish this fic.

Anyways be sure to comment once you're done

**Chapter Two Decisions Decisions **

**Balamb Garden SeeD Lounge/ Conference Room**

"AWWW C'MON XUUU" Said the petite chirpy SeeD who was probably the only one out of the group who could not handle the anticipation. Selphie was not the type of person you would want to wait over news especially when it involved a very special friend like Rinoa. The second she heard that Rinoa was involved, she quickly grabbed Irvine by the hair and headed straight for the Conference Room. As of now she was merely sitting upside down on the couch from boredom. They were waiting for Nida and Cid's arrival.

"Just a little peak!" the envelope was still sealed. Just lying there in Xu's hands made Selphie just jump up and grab it from her hands.

As she sighed from Selphie's stubbornness, Xu decided to repeat the same answer she had given everyone for the past twenty minutes "Selphie, whining is not going to make a difference."

Before Selphie could even speak out once more, Irvine ; who was sitting right next to her, had cut her off "Um Sefie?" Selphie pulled herself up to be in the same eye level as Irvine "I think Xu is right. Maybe you should just relax for a bit."

Though Selphie had acknowledged her boyfriend's suggestion, she muttered under her breath in frustration as she slowly lay back in her awkward sitting position.

Squall was also eying the letter along with Selphie.

Was he finally going to see Rinoa? Is she safe? Did that nut-job do anything to her? All these questions going through his head began to make Squall almost as anticipated as Selphie.

Quistis was the first to break Squall's silence. "I'm sure she's fine, Squall"

Squall gave a quick glance at Quistis. There was worry in his eyes.

"Laguna and Ellone are obviously taking good care of her," Squall soon gave out a confused look to Quistis "How did you...?"

A warm smile soon formed on Quistis's face "Rinoa isn't the only one that can read you Squall." It was true, ever since Rinoa broke him from his shell, he had shown some more emotion that did not involve frustration or angry but happiness and sometimes worry. Though he still acts cold and silent at times, everyone knew he meant well.

Quistis proceeded to pat Squall on the shoulder "We are concerned but also excited about this letter." Squall soon eyed Zell who was stuffing his face with hotdogs from the snack table "And him?" Irvine then joined their conversation "That's just his own way of keeping himself busy from the....excitement."

Soon everyone except Zell started laughing from Irvine's remark. Even Squall couldn't help but smile even for a little bit. Soon enough Zell was trying his best to protest against Irvine, while trying not to choke himself from all the hotdogs bits.

The doors suddenly opened revealing headmaster Cid. Alongside him was none other than the Garden Pilot, Nida, who was carrying a holographic projector; one of the thank-you-gifts from Esthar.

"Hello everyone" said Cid with a greeting smile "I'm sure you are all aware the letter regarding Rinoa, I'm sure many of you are very anxious to know what was Laguna's message."

Selphie quickly stood up in an upright position for what was about to come.

As Cid opened the letter that Xu handed to him, what appeared to be a strange chip had landed on the palm of his hand.

Zell's face screwed up in confusion at the sight of the very tiny mechanism that Cid was displaying for everyone. He was expecting the traditional hand-written letter the minute he had seen the envelope that Xu brought up.

The chip was later passed on to Nida who was setting up the holographic projector. The projector tends to require certain security instructions considering that this was a way for Garden and Esthar to keep in touch with matters in which other countries should not exactly be aware of.

In a matter of minutes a bright light was released from the projector. As Nida cleared his throat, he prepared the magic words that the mechanism had asked for. "CETRA IXZ – CODEWORD: RAGNAROK MARK IV."

The mechanism then gave out its confirmation "ACKNOWLEDGED, TRANSMITTING HOLOGRAPH PROJECTION." Soon an image of Laguna was formed onto the bright light.

Selphie and Zell's' jaws dropped from what they had just witnessed. Never have they ever witnessed such amazing technology as compared to what they have mostly seen in Garden on their day-to-day basis.

From what they could see, Laguna looked very uneasy and somewhat confused "Er....is it recording? What's that red dot on the camera? OH!" Laguna finally laid his eyes on the camera len "Umm.. I uh....I MEAN HELLO!"

The girls could not help but giggle at Laguna's awkward behaviour in the beginning in the video. Squall merely rolled his eyes, thinking to himself "_Two years, and still can't believe THAT'S my father_." Squall was still quite surprised when he learned that Laguna Loire, President of Esthar and the goofball that got rid of Sorceress Adel, was his own father. It did seem quite awkward considering they were two very opposite people. Squall even had trouble with the 'Father and Son bonding'. Nevertheless they accepted each into their lives.

Laguna then proceeded on "I am sure you are all wondering what this message is about considering we are strictly limited by the other colonies from sending any messages." Laguna's behaviour soon turned calm but serious. "I am here to inform you that this may be Rinoa's last few days here at Esthar."

As soon as those last few words were mentioned, everyone stood up from their seats. Their eyes widened in shock and confusion. The room was suddenly filled with questions being blurted out of the open.

"Last few days?"

"Why?"

"When?"

"How?"

As the tension was starting to build up, headmaster Cid finally brought himself to calm everyone down as he pointed as he brought their attention to the holograph "You are about to find out."

Laguna had then explained to them "The reason for this is because we have gone through enough training and consultations with governments around the world, we believe Rinoa is ready."

Soon enough Selphie felt like just burst out squealing from the exciting news though she tried her best to hold it all in until the video was over. Yet she could see everyone's joyful expressions. Even Squall formed a warm smile as he was still watching the projection.

"I have called all government officials around the globe of a meeting that will be held at the Esthars Battlefield Facility" Said Laguna "The conference will be brief which will involve at least one representative from Balamb Garden.

Cid then looked at Squall who nodded in acknowledgement.

"We will then show a demonstration to everyone which is basically a mock battle that Rinoa will be entering." Squall suddenly had an unsettling look "We assure you Rinoa is guaranteed her safety throughout the battle"

Squall's mood was slightly changed though he still had an unsure feeling for this mock battle. Then again, his father would never be the one to put Rinoa in a great amount danger.

"If they are still not convinced we still are prepared for anything that might come up." Squall then felt a calming relief over himself. He did not think stubborn politicians these days can ever be convinced.

"I have arranged a Rendezvous point within Terminal B where you will meet up with Ellone. She will let you know about the details." Laguna then smiled at the camera as he finally gave out his last words "She's coming home, Squall."

"END OF FINAL MESSAGE"

In an elegantly designed office, the same holograph was presented. A man was thoroughly watching the video repeatedly. His face bared a sinister smile as he finally finished his last view of the message.

"Sir!" A federal operative had just entered the room as the holograph was over "We are ready for your departure"

The man merely stared at the blank holographic project "Has our _friend_ awoken yet."

The operative was held back from those words, wishing that question would not be mentioned. "N-No sir, but the research facility believ-" but before he could even explain, he had been cut off "That's too bad then."

The mysterious individual slowly stood up from his chair "I was hoping we could show them our own little demonstration."

**Balamb Garden SeeD Lounge/ Conference Room**

"SHE'S COMING BACK!" just as Selphie screamed out those words everyone was celebrating this moment.

"Finally," Said Zell, who had brought his fist up high in the air as if he had won one of the greatest battles of all time. Everyone was relieved about Rinoa's return. For the past year, it had felt like there was just this unusual gap missing in the group and Garden as well.

As Selphie was passing hugs along to everyone, Quistis then walked in front of Squall. She whispered to his ears "Told you she was fine," Squall then smiled at Quisits, who had played the role of the big sister when Ellone and Rinoa were in Esthar. Though he was happy to agree with Quistis, he responded wtih his trademark phrase "Whatever,"

"Alright everyone," Said Cid who was once again bringing everyone's attention "I understand you are all excited but the problem is that only three of you must depart Garden."

"Let's not forget that some governments are still acting surprisingly quiet for some time now." It was true. It had felt as if some new nations have somehow 'isolated' itself from the rest of us.

Headmaster Cid then proceeded to assign who was going on this mission "Selphie will be needed as pilot of the Ragnarok and Squall is the best representative considering that he is the famous SeeD Commander.

"BOOYA!" Selphie was cheering herself on for her free 'VIP-Pilot-Pass'

The Headmaster then faced the rest of the group "Nida is the only official pilot of Garden while Xu is Garden's Supervisor, therefore you are in fact needed here."

That left Quistis Irvine and Zell.

Cid then joined the three "One of you needs to be there as certain 'mentor' for the students since many of them are in fact aware of Rinoa's abilities and might be uncomfortable with he arrival."

Quistis, who was the first out of the three to speak up, had decided to make up the final decisions "I would prefer it if Irvine to be in charge of that. I think I can take Squall's place during the time period" Cid nodded in agreement with Quistis's descision.

"I always was a man of wisdom" Said a slightly arrogant Irvine.

Nida then proceeded to whisper in Quistis's ear "You sure about putting him in charge."

The former instructor suddenly raised an eyebrow to her comrade as she whispered back "Would you rather have Zell make death threats to the students?"

At that point Nida stayed quiet.

"I guess that leaves our martial artist, Zell Dinch as co-pilot" said Xu

"Awright! Esthar baby, here we come!"

**To be continued... **

Phew sry folks for not giving u the full plot [one again] the thing is i want it to be slowly relieved as reader realize all that happened after that last battle with Ultimecia. Though i think u get why Rinoa is in Esthar [i hope]

Anyways be sure to comment on the second chapter i know it's kinda slow but iI'll add a little action to it later


	3. Chapter 3

Sigh Jesus Christ! School is seriously trying to stop me from writing this fic DX. It has certainly been ...oh how shall i say it...'a bitch' to write this fic while balancing work luckily i was able to finish this fic with a bit of action so plz plz plz [still trying to improve my writing]

R&R

**Chapter 3**

**Never the Pleasant Trip**

**Headmaster's Office**

Squall was patiently waiting for his superior to organize his work and get himself together for what was about to come. Selphie and the others were getting ready for departure. During the preparations, the headmaster had shown Squall a very concerned look as he was asked to join him in his office for certain news of his.

Finally, Cid had collected himself as he took a deep breath, placing both elbows on the desk looking directly at the Seed.

"Squall Have you ever heard about Professor Sieg?"

Squall seemed quite surprised to hear such a random question

"Um...Yes I remember studying that back when I was a student. He was the one who researched the behaviours of the monsters that roamed within the Centra ruins and Esthar plains."

Cid nodded and was a bit amused at Squall's usual monotone voice.

"Well, did your insctructor by any chance teach you the 'bestia evolución' theory?"

"Sir?"

"He believed that monsters are able to evolve for the better in order to increase their chances of survival in this world."

"Evolve?" Squall asked.

"An example would be changes to internal and external body structures."

Squall did not seem affected by these words of a mere prediction "But this is just a theory I'm assuming."

Cid glared at Squall for a moment. "There have been reports of a high increase in the Bite Bugs population."

Cid had then taken out one of the documents that he carefully organized onto his desk.

"About a week ago, some of our students were sparring outside in the fields, they came across one of the Bite Bugs which was reported to have grown in size and that the venom it was carrying was highly acidic almost equal to a viper."

Squall just placed his head on his hand as he leaned back from his chair. He did not seem astounded from what the headmaster was discussing.

"In a matter of seconds, swarms of Bite Bugs were surrounding the group. Their behaviour seemed rather aggressive rather than our of defence."

Squall leaned closer to the desk with a very puzzled expression.

"I see you are starting to take some interest into the issue," Said Cid in response which made Squall smirk in a slightly embarrassing manner.

Cid had then picked up the stack of papers that he had organized thoroughly.

"I understand that you have to leave soon and you are obviously eager to see Rinoa but I would really like you to look over these," Said Cid as he handed Squall the documents.

Squall merely flipped through the pages for a few seconds. Squall paused for a while just to look at the front page which had made Squall's eyes widen in shock.

"It says that one of the students was vomiting and had even temporarily lost an estimated 40% of his average sense,"

Cid slowly nodded without any expression.

"Sir, what is going on exactly? Why are you telling me this?"

Cid leaned back from his chair and took a deep breath

"This might in fact be relating to Seig's theory. Once you see the rest of the documents I think you'll understand what I mean."

Cid looked away and stared at the window across from him.

"How this all started, I'm not too sure."

But before Squall could even read through the rest of the pages, he was interrupted by the intercom.

"Squall it's Xu we are ready for the departure get everything that you need and meet us at Raganarok's dock point."

Squall stood up from his chair along with Cid who gave his final words out to Squall "Be careful Squall, the world may seem safe but it only looks safe. As a Seed I order you NOT to keep your guard down."

Squall nodded in response and gave out the traditional salutation as he went off for his first mission in a very long time.

* * *

**Esthar – Presidential Palace**

The halls of the palace were well guarded by Esthar militants. The staff were all preparing for the Conference. Not even the slightest error was acceptable for such an occasion. And that slightest error may even jeopardize not only an innocent girl's freedom, but that fate of a nation. It was a risky operation but it was now or never.

Inside an elegantly designed bedroom, away from all the commosion, a young girl who went by the name of Ellen Loire was standing right across the window. She had hoped this day would finally arrive. Praying to what was once the mother-figure in her life, Raine Leonhart, to bless this day as it where no other.

"Ellone honey, are you ready?" Suddenly her guardian had entered the room in his casual everyday outfit.

Ellone nodded in response "Yeah I'm all set. Is She...?"

"She's at the facility. They're just getting ready"

"Are you sure she's going to be okay" Said Ellone a very concerned tone.

Laguna then walked towards his niece, who he had treated like his very own daughter. As he gently embraced her in a hug he whispered in his ears "When you know she's ready to go home, then you know she'll be okay."

Ellone smiled warmly in his embrace "Then I guess she's ready"

* * *

Traveling through the Balamb-Esthar Oceans, the Ragnarok was calmly advancing to its destination. It had truly been a sight to see for such a magnificent airship powerful enough to defy the heavens. Unfortunately, for the passengers inside of Ragnarok, it was a completely different story. It almost seemed too quiet without Zell popping up one of the most common travel questions.

"Are we there yet?" Said Zell who was sitting near the control board across from Selphie.

Selphie sighed from Zell's constant aggravation "Zell you asked this ten minutes ago and the answer, ONCE AGAIN is no!"

"Alright gee."

Zell was never the type of person you would take to a two-hour trip without something to keep him busy. After the previous Sorceress war, SeeD did not exactly have a sole purpose which gave Zell less work to do which meant fewer missions. At times he had been able to keep himself busy with the little things that went by in his everyday life. Though after Rinoa had left Balamb, Zell had nothing else to do. Quistis and Irvine became Instructors. Selphie had taken charge of the 'Garden Festival Committee', while Squall was too busy running the entire place under Headmaster Cid. The most he had done in Balamb was occupying the Training Facility for students in training sessions and checking for any available missions he could attend.

The only thing he could do as of this moment is strike up a conversation or just bug Selphie and see when hell breaks loose.

From the other side of the bridge, their leader can be seen looking thoroughly through the documents that Cid gave him. From what Zell could see, Squall did not keep his eyes off those stacks of paper he had brought to the trip ever since they departed.

The martial artist seemed quite interested at what Squall was reading as he decided to grab his attention and hopefully strike up a conversation "Whatcha readin'?"

Squall muttered under his breath "Reports,"

Zell raised one of his eyebrows answers at such an answer as he decided to find out more on what Squall was actually reading.

"Care to venture for a little more detail?"

But Squall could not even make eye contact with his SeeD partner "Balamb reports."

Though Squall seemed a bit stubborn and not in the mood for casual conversation, Zell was determined to find out exactly what was going through Squall's mind and just what are those set of documents he seems to be so intrigued to look through it.

"What are the reports about?"

"Monsters."

"What about monsters?"

"Strange activity."

"What strange activity?"

Squall was not taking Zell's game too well as he finally let go of the documents and looked directly at the martial artist.

"Zell!" At that point on, Squall was far too irritated in order to play around even for the sake of his comrade's curiosity. Though it wasn't much of an outburst, Zell still seemed a bit shocked at his leader's reaction.

There was a moment of silence between them as Zell just stared blankly at the ground. All that could be heard were the tapping sounds coming from the control board that Selphie was operating.

It wasn't until Selphie had let go of the manual controls and steering wheel that she decided to break the silence.

"Ragnarok...initiate Auto-Pilot Mode" Said Selphie as she turned around to take a glimpse at what just happened.

They both seemed slightly embarrassed in their own way. Squall seemed regretful of his cold attitude towards his friend while Zell just felt as if he should be apologizing; knowing Squall has gone through more stress than anyone out of this group.

"Well isn't anybody going to say their sorry?" Said Selphie.

Zell felt that he should be the first to speak.

"Er Squall....listen man I'm really sor-"

"No, it's not your fault Zell," Said Squall. He did not think it was right for Zell to apologize. He had every right to know what was going on.

Selphie crossed her arms, leaning forward from her seat as she decided to resolve the slight tension between them.

"Maybe it's best that Squall finishes it before he explains,"

Squall then turned to Zell as he nodded in his direction. Zell he gave out his trademark grin while showing a thumb up to his leader.

It was not long before everything went back to normal as Selphie decided to navigate the ship to their destination. Unfortunately, in less than a minute Zell decided to go back to his normal routine with Selphie during this entire journey.

"Are we there yet?"

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Said Selphie as she grabbed her nunchuks and started swinging it carelessly at Zell's direction, making him fall off his seat in the process. Selphie, still enraged, got off her seat and got herself ready in her battle stance.

"W-W-Wait Selphie THE SHIP!"

"SCREW THE SHIP!"

Squall sighed in frustration as he slapped his forehead. He decided to break up the two.

"Alright that's enou-"

Suddenly a strange loud noise was heard. Everyone froze in shock from the sound. They slowly looked around for the source. Nothing could be seen from outside the bridge.

"What....was that?" Said Selphie.

"It sounded like....," But Zell could not even figure it out.

The same noise was heard. This time, it wasn't just any noise, rather it was a scream, a demonic howl that broke through the steel walls of Ragnarok and echoed through all parts of the ship.

Squall and Zell stood still in their positions as Selphie slowly paced herself back to her seat. But before she could even get close to the controls, the ship shook in an unknown collision causing Selphie to fall to the ground under the impact. While Zell was holding onto one of the arm chair Squall has had enough strength to keep him in balance as he brought himself up and decided to take action.

"Look through surveillance!"

Selphie nodded from his command as she dragged herself to the pilot's seat.

In a matter of seconds the monitors at the top of the controls were activated, revealing the outside world form Ragnarok.

Through the security cameras they could see an aerial creature attacking the cockpit. But it was not just any monster. Its enormous claws that were tearing through the door of the cockpit were capable of crushing any average man in a matter of seconds. From its back, a pair of demonic wings were hovering the creature in the air. But what truly, distinguished this beast from all other monsters in this world, was its lower half of the body which looked like a protective shell with a sharp needle being pointed in the end of its body.

Squall's eyes widened in shock "Elnoyle!"

"What the fuck is that thing even doi-"But before Zell could even finish that sentence, the ship suddenly accelerated in speed causing Squall Zell to practically fall to the ground once again.

Selphie was trying her best to fend off the monster before it could cause serious damage to their ship.

"Ya know a little warning would've helped," Said Zell who was crawling his way to the nearest passenger seat.

Squall who was seating across from Zell decided let Selphie take care of the situation.

"Selphie!" Squall called out "Manoeuvre Ragnarok at its highest speed and ward off that thing!"

"Roger that!" And with that, Selphie pulled a nearby handle. Within a split second, the ship was accelerating at an alarming rate.

The ship was moving at an incredible speed, moving from region to region going through all different directions trying to throw off the Elnoyle. The ship was not only changing direction but rather jumping into different directions; causing the ship to practically rotate into different positions. Everyone inside Ragnarok were struggling from the overwhelming pressure that they were going through.

From what Squall could see through the surveillance cameras, the monster was struggling as its grip tightened onto the metal bar near the cockpit, with its nails digging into the surface of the ship.

"Damn it! That thing is still trying to get in!" Said Squall "Selphie!"

"This is gonna get a little rough, hold on tight!"

Suddenly the ship slowed down as it gradually elevated upwards, directing itself to the sky. Soon enough all they could see from the bridge was the sky.

Zell felt extremely uneasy and at the same time terrified for what was about to happen.

"SELPHIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Saving our asses!"

And within a split second the ship had skyrocketed along with the Elnoyle still keeping its grip. The entire ship was shaking from the incredible speed it was going at. After every little second the Ragnarok had accelerated as it furthered closer and closer to the inner atmosphere.

Squall was trying his best to concentrate from all the pressure an the speed of the ship pushing him against his seat. He was keeping his eyes on the monitor, watching as the monster was struggling its hold onto the ship. Zell, on the other hand, was trying to keep his calm, unsure about Selphie's intention but still placing his trust onto her.

"WARNING! ATMOSPHERE TEMPERATURE HAS DROPPED AT AN EXTREMELY HIGH RATE!

"Selphie you have to stop!" Said Squall

But Selphie could not hear a single word. The Sun's bright streams of light ahs engulfed the entire bridge as the group could not even catch a single glimpse of their surroundings.

Squall was getting frustrated as he could not even look at their outside surroundings. He was starting to wonder what was going on with Selphie. He pushed himself under the pressure to lean closer and see what was going on with Selphie. She did not look well, she may have gone through a state of shock from being exposed to the immense speed the ship was accelerating at.

"Selphie! Snap out of it!"

She was starting to lose her main focus as she found herself almost in daze. Her eyes widening, skin turning pale white, almost in a state of shell shock as she just kept her position in the control system. It was not long before she fell aware of her surroundings.

The ship was starting to shake uncontrollably. Elnoyle's grip was starting to loosen. It was not long before the ship would lose itself from the pressure.

"OXYGEN LEVELS HAVE DROPPED 75%!"

Zell took a deep breath as he called out to Raganrok's pilot.

"SELPHIE!

Soon enough the ship just seemed to stop moving as it almost stood in its position for a few seconds. With those few seconds to spare Selphie was brought back to her senses. The ship was beginning to rotate backwards as it aimed directly for the ground. In a matter of seconds the engines were starting up again.

Squall was starting to wonder if Selphie was aware of what was happening or if she was even conscious.

"Selphie?"

Though still trying to get a hold of herself, Selphie was able to finally to speak up. .

"Now,"

And thus Ragnarok's engines fired up moving at an unbelievable speed. The ship was now aiming itself towards the very surface of the plant. It was not long before Squall and Zell noticed that the monster was no longer in sight. Their ship was safe, but it was still in motion and moving at incredible speed.

"Selphie!"Squall called out "It's gone now, slow down!"

The SeeD finally gave in as she slowly loosened her grip on the controls and began to rotate the ship towards the horizon. The party landed in the nearest land space possible.

In just a minute the ship made a complete stop to its unknown destination. The group finally took a deep breath, relieved to have finally escaped that unbearable danger.

Squall was able to slowly stand up, followed by Zell who felt very light-headed under what te entire group had gone through.

"That...was..AWESOME!" Said Zell who was still trying to keep himself in balance.

It was not long before Selphie turned and pushed herself up from her seat. She still looked pale and somewhat dizzy. She suddenly collapsed onto the floor before she could even get off her seat.

"Selphie!"

Zell ran towards her in shock as he placed her arm around him as he gently lifted her up form the ground.

Selphie gently rubbed her forehead "I'm fine really."

Squall walked up to her as he helped Zell lay her down onto one of the passenger seats

"Rest."

Soon enough Selphie fell back as she drifted off to sleep. Zell and Squall who were starting to feel a bit better, decided to take charge while their pilot was resting up. She certainly deserved it for that suicide mission of hers.

Squall took deep breath as he looked through their surroundings "Ok first things first."

Zell turned to look outside. There was nothing but sand surrounding the ship, not a soul or a single sign of civilization could be seen.

"Where the hell are we?"

* * *

Admist the chaos they had just fought through. Quistis who was temporarily taking charge of

DONE AND DONE.........for now lol

OH BTW u should probl check out this new fanfic im reading by krazyfool he basiacally wrote the parody of final fantasy 8 ITS RLY FUNNY. Its called "ff8 how it probably really went"

So i hope you enjoyed that hectic trip of theirs

There will be alota action for our three SeeDs and for our hero's back home [dun-dun-duuuun XD]

Long story short your about to see Xu and Nida in battle so stick around plz review

Cya guys oh and don't forget to Review


End file.
